Anything for Justice!
by KingRaptor141
Summary: Low on hope and desperate for a solution, Mami Tomoe follows the advice of an incubator who has an unorthodox and certainly erotic method of curing the witch's kiss! This story is purely smut, rated M for graphic sexual content.


A/N: Been wanting to write a PMMM fic for a while (or any for that matter), but with school and such, it's been hard, so I have a quick one to get it off my mind, I'm writing a much longer MamixOC, perhaps I will have it out shortly if I can find the motivation, I also have a Persona 4 X PMMM fic in the brain works. Hope you enjoy this one, there is a severe lack of Mami fics on here, so I thought I'd add a little bit of my favorite character, and yuri isn't my thing, although, I may write one after I read "Different Story" c'est la vie. I really wish FF wouldn't mess up my formatting, I apologize.

Puella Madoka Magica © Magical Quartet and Gen Urobuchi

…

Anything for Justice!

The night was still and quiet, only rapid footsteps breaking the silence of the starry night in Mitakihara City. Panting heavily, the magical girl Mami Tomoe took a moment to lean against a small shop near her destination.

"We're almost there! The witch is close, I can feel it!" The small cat like creature Kyubey blurted a few steps ahead of Mami.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "R-right, I just need a moment…" She hesitated and looked down at her soul gem, which was conveniently transformed into a ring for her finger, looking in disdain at the fairly murky yellow hue. Normally a brilliant yellow, much like her hair, prolonged fighting and hunting this witch had taken a toll on not only her body but quite literally her soul as she had not been able to find a Grief Seed for some time. However, the Incubator had an idea, and at this point, Mami didn't have a choice. Taking a deep breath she continued onward towards the bridge in Mitakihara, where an alarming amount of suicide rates have been reported as of late, surely, this was the witches last hiding place.

Arriving at the foot of the bridge heavily winded, she saw what seemed to be a crumpled up figure on the side of the road, she made a dash towards the male figure and turned him on his back examining his neck.

"A Witches Kiss… At least he seems to be ok for now." Thankful for his safety for the time being. "I have to stop this one… no matter what!" She spoke out loud to motivate herself in her moment of anguish, though no one was around other than the silent and always cold staring incubator, who looked at her with no regard. She inhaled deeply, the fresh ocean breeze filling her lungs as she exhaled loudly, her palms thrust outward. "Let's go!" With a brilliant flash of yellow, the magi took a small skip to the left her small shoe crawling up her leg to form her knee high boots, followed by the right foot. Tendrils of her golden ribbons fluttering about as her ordinary school uniform transformed into a magical sight of colors and her combat dress. Sweeping hands pulling her drills back as a beautiful ornamental flower with her signature soul gem materialize alongside her favorite beret. Finally, her bustier buckled up, the dazzling spectacle of colors subsided, the magical girl that is Mami Tomoe, dressed and ready to fight for what could be the last time.

Cautiously, she made her way onto the bridge, scanning the surrounding area like a hawk, for any sign of barrier entrance, she knew she was close, the overwhelming sense of dread tugging at her entire being. She never liked being anywhere near these places, but she had to, it was quite literally her job, but the fact her soul gem looked far more dismal than she felt comfortable with, the outcome looked rather bleak. Silently she prayed that Kyubey's twisted idea would work.

"A-are you sure this ludicrous idea is going to work?" The magi stammered

"Yes! I've been doing some analysis and I have a feeling that this will not only help some of the ones affected by the Witches Kiss but reverse your Soul Gem to normal!"

Mami wasn't thoroughly convinced when Kyubey said "I have a feeling" sounded more like a shot in the dark, or some sick joke.

After a few minutes, she spotted a figure standing in the distance, dangerously close to the edge of the bridge wavering as if to fall down, which was probably the intention. Mami sprang into action closing the distance between her and the male figure, her arm out stretched. The man teetered to and fro as he stood on the edge, the smallest breath would send him to his watery grave. From her outstretched palm a flurry of golden ribbons appeared and sailed towards her target, wrapping upon his upper body and anchoring him to the railing behind, another moment and it would have been too late. Tomoe knew this as she exhaled the breath she held in for far too long.

"My… that was a close one…" Looking about she saw no other figures, so she approached this one with care. A young man in his twenties stood wrapped up in her bands, a lethargic look upon his face as well as the notable "kiss" upon his neck. He made odd grunting and groaning noises, well under the effect of the Witch, but Mami paid no heed as this was normal, however, taking one last look around she ensured the safety of her surroundings and sighed heavily and carried out the new plan.

Her heart beat madly in her throat, if someone caused any further stress, she was sure he heart would have been coughed up, the only thing more red than the blood being her flush cheeks, a crimson color that scorched her normally peach skin. A beat any faster and she knew her heart would explode. The mere thought of her following actions usually drove her to embarrassment in her private time, but not on this scale, there was no exact proper word in any language for what she felt. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she bent at the waist, eye level with the man's crotch as her shaky hands clumsily unfixed the top button and down came the zipper, each and every tooth audible as her anxiety crushed her.

"Just take it slow… slow now Mami…" She uttered to herself almost silently, as the pants clattered to the asphalt, the man still wrapped now with mostly his boxers in view. She hesitated momentarily, even with her heroic cover for the other girls, deep down she was probably the most terrified of them all, though she would never let it show.

"Come on Mami! It's simple! Just like I showed you!" The incubator urged her forward.

"…" She sat there silently, slowly bringing herself to her knees in a more comfortable position. Her hand inched closer to the bulge in the man's underpants, as she lay her finger tips upon the lump, sighing gently. _See? It's not so bad!" _Her inner-self rang out, as the rest of her gloved hand lay upon the bulge she began to rub it gingerly. Though Kyubey had told her what was going to happen next, it still caught her by surprise when the swollen member hardened under her finger tips, making a much more pronounced shape as it pressed against the restraints of his boxers. She continued to massage the shaft from base to tip, looking away slightly, though her eyes glancing back towards her hand, as it started to feel somewhat more natural, or at least comfortable as her fingers wrapped around the shaft, continuing her up and downward motion.

"At this rate you'll never finish!" The incubator chimed, his beady red eyes fixed on her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it was right, she needed to move things along if she was to get anywhere tonight, and she didn't have a choice. When her slender fingers reached the top of his member, her index finger slid into the waist band and without reservation the underpants came down, falling to the ground with his trousers. Before Mami, the man's erect shaft bounced freely, unrestrained as her golden eyes followed it like a metronome. She wanted to turn away from something like this, but also oh so intrigued. The tip swollen and red, had a drop of clear liquid attached to it, which Mami eyed with curiosity. Taking a large gulp, her hand wrapped around the shaft as she braced for the texture, though pleasantly surprised, it wasn't exactly what she had expected, warm, hard yet soft, and slightly moist her hands started up again her pumping motion with a little bit more speed, this time her eyes fixated on the penis as her hand delicately pumped at a moderate rate. Her one hand not fully wrapped around the shaft, her second hand join and in unison, she worked the hard shaft, as the Magi went from looking up at the still entangled man back towards the penis. More and more of the fluid or pre-cum began to leak, enough to dribble down onto her gloves, causing not only her curiosity to grow but the shaft seemed to enlarge as well.

"I hope I'm doing this right… K-Kyubey says it's supposed to do this when I'm almost done…" Her delicate hands sped up. "I wonder what that tastes like…" she was stunned that such a question even dared cross her mind, though her hands not skipping a beat, she hesitated as she leaned in closer to the swollen member, her eyes closing slowly as her tongue poked out unconsciously.

"Wh-what are you…?" Her mind hazy as her tongue ran from the bottom of the head up towards the top, coating the tip in her saliva as she lapped up the pre-cum, suddenly a low grunt broke her hypnotic state as she looked up, her head jerking back in time to avoid a jet of white, hot semen spurting from the tip, as it hit her neck, followed by another volley to land atop her large breasts, her hands never stopping as she unknowingly milked the cock for every last drop, a third stream falling again on her breasts, as it soon began to dribble down the shaft and coat her fingers and gloves. Finally stopping, she took her hands off, looking at them in astonishment.

"What is this… is this…" strands of cum roped between her fingers, as she looked down, seeing the lines stained across her large breasts, as it slowly began to soak into her blouse. Her hands in front of her face, she took a moment to watch as the thick substance slowly trickled down her fingers amused at the odd consistency before she snapped back into reality, needing to continue her mission. She untied the man, who let out a far more "natural" groan as she eased him to the ground, replacing his garments she had taken off. His neck seemed to be clear, though he was still unconscious, she sighed in relief and astonishment that Kyubey's peculiar plan had worked and moved on.

Merely turning around two more figures were behind her, shuffling about. She thought for a moment, about binding the two up, but that may take too much energy, she hadn't considered what the last one had done on her, and being on her head, it wasn't the easiest thing to take a glance at, however it didn't seem like he moved or struggled, he was no danger, so unrestricted should be no issue.

With a curt whistle, the two zombie like figures stumbled towards her as she closed the distance. To her expectation (as well as her relief) the two stopped right in front of her, as she took to her knees, slightly more confident, she began undoing the trousers of one of the men, and set to work. Just like last time, she fondled the soft member, as she felt it spring to life in her hands, throbbing lustfully in her hands, still moist from her previous venture. She paused, stroking tenderly before her eyes, as she contemplated taking the member into her mouth.

"He finished so quickly last time…." She thought back to only a minute ago, where merely her tongue seemed to finish off her target, perhaps it was the faster, more efficient way? Bringing her lips closer to the member, the scent again overtook her senses, the desire for further lust; controlling the Magical Girls body as her lips made contact with the swollen head as her tongue moistened the head, slathering it in her thick saliva as her lips ran nervously over the top, taking it into her mouth. She braced herself for the climax, but it didn't come, as she sat there, face beet red pausing for a few moments for the end that was not meant to be.

"M-maybe it needs a bit more…" she thought to herself as her hands continued to stroke, her plump lips wrapped around the tip, her tongue collecting the leaking pre-cum, which she surprisingly enjoyed the flavor as it dripped down her throat.

"What if I…" Mami had no real concept of what to do, only what she had looked up in her private time and what Kyubey had shown her, however, her eager desire to help and ultimate curiosity lead her forward, as she pressed the member further into her warm mouth, opening wider to allow his cock passage, her tongue washing the member as she gagged, removing it quickly as it tickled the back of her throat. With several muffled coughs, she wiped her lips on her sleeve, and went again, this time, the lubricated shaft sliding in easy as the slightly salty flavor washed around her mouth, her eyes closed; she pushed her head forward, until it tickled her throat, and backed off, until it was just her lips, followed by another press. The fleshy penis pulsed in her mouth as she bobbed back and forth carefully and sloppily. Her breaths sporadic, even remembering how to breathe was an issue as saliva dribbled down her chin, she didn't even consider that into the equation. Even so, her sloppy fellatio proved effective, as the amount of pre-cum she swallowed accumulated and she thought she heard him beginning to moan more, however, it was the male next to her target.

Removing the penis from her mouth she hissed "Calm down will you!" However the unattended figure prodded and bumped her as she continued her work, to which she let out an exacerbated sigh and shook her head.

"F-fine!" She took this moment not only to begin to undo the second set of trousers but think about the lewd acts she had been performing, her complete and utter disregard for shame as her chin flowed with drool, semen on her fingers, smeared across her blouse… She could do nothing but think in awe at her actions, what she was willing to do to help others, and despite her personality of innocence and chastity, deep down this provided her with immense pleasure she would never admit it, the attention, the excitement, curiosity, helping others, she planned to keep her little escapade secret, no one could know about her dark fantasy. The new member stood right before her eyes, as she wasted no time in beginning her tongue work, followed by her lips swallowing the erection, her free hand quickly stroking the shaft she had been working on which was rather slick as her hand freely slid to and fro, her head bobbing enthusiastically intending to milk both of the men dry. Lewd noises of sucking and moaning filled the air as the magi worked furiously, wet smacks and noisy slurps as her sloppy fellatio pleased the cocks, swapping between on and the other, her hands working nonstop, paying more attention to one, while taking the other in her mouth, her throat relentlessly pounded as the occasional hip thrust from either men would send it further back in her throat than she could handle. Her sputtering and gagging messy as it soaked the shafts and her blouse, dribbling down her chin, as her audible smacking filled the air as she would release her vacuum tight grip from one man, gasp shortly, before bobbing her head on the next, her twin tails thrown about as her head worked restlessly. Both the men moaning and groaning more now had to be near their climax, with each swap she could taste more and more pre-cum from their tips, taking her sweet time to lick from base to tip, and all the way up to savor their delicious essence. She hadn't had much time to herself but before long she could begin to sense her own arousal, the sweet spot between her legs moistening with every lewd action she had taken since the start, a craving for more, more cock, she wanted to taste more, something between her legs, but her hands were all tied up, but suddenly, she wouldn't need her hands.

Without warning she felt something grab her hips and lift her up on her feet. "Wh-what's going on?" Her head snapped around to see a male figure standing behind her, the culprit of her sudden ascension. "N-no stop that! Wait your turn!" The magi shouted as she could feel and see the figure rubbing his already exposed member against her silky yellow panties. The member prodded and glided along her undergarments, her short skirt allowing for a full view of her plump bottom. She attempted to protest further, until one of the men in front of her, yanked her by the twin-tails and filled her mouth full of his cock. Only muffled moans escaped her cock stuffed mouth as the figure behind her intensified his search, his manhood now running along the crease in her panties rubbing over her slick lips, desiring entry. On the surface her mind said no, but deep down, her mind was blank, it craved the penetration, her body white hot needed this satisfaction, her hips moving in line with her subconscious, slowly swaying from side to side, she could feel the fleshy member rub against her firm bottom as she again switched cocks to please. With little effort the human behind her caught a snag against her panties, as she braced herself for penetration.

Although she prepared herself for it, she wasn't exactly ready; the distraction of her double fellatio perhaps intensified the surprise. She let out a short cry, taking her momentary gasp for breath as the shaft sunk deep inside of her wet slit. Despite practicing at home before something this real was just unlike anything she had ever practiced with, she had guessed on the approximate girth and size but fell short, as the thick shaft massaged her loving womanhood, squeezing down tightly upon the penis penetrating her

"Ahhhh! It's so big…!" She uttered futilely, one of the men forcing her back down, her moans muffled as the unbelievable sensation rippled through out her lower body, making way to the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Without warning the thrusts behind her quickened to a pace she had not anticipated.

"No-no! Stop! Not so fast…!" her mind warped and clouded as her mouth sucked enthusiastically, switching from one wet shaft to the next with a short interval, her hands pumping furiously, the wet sound filling the air as she would go from one dick to the next, taking the two and pressing them into her mouth, licking the tips with care, rolling her tongue on the ever so sensitive bottom, feeding off of the drippling pre-ejaculate, her real reward soon to come. Her tight virgin walls massaging the rod inside of her as she felt stretched, with each thrust a new wave of overwhelming pleasure drove through her body, and she became white hot, sweat dripping from her face as her blank mind obeyed her body, falling deeper into lust. With a mind of their own, her hips began to gyrate pushing against the force behind her, pushing the swollen shaft deeper inside the magical girl as it reached new depths.

"Ahhhh! Oh my… mmmph!" She felt herself dripping her sweet nectar, rolling down her plump thighs as her knees began to buckle, even pressed together, she felt on the verge of collapse, as her entire being, meta and physical felt ascended to a new level of pleasure, each thrust into her pussy, each drop of cum, every moment of contact with another man drove her to bliss, her golden eyes further clouded than any soul gem as her mind was in a euphoric state, it was a good think Kyubey showed no emotion, for what lay before the incubators beady eyes would have left him speechless anyway.

Mami's efforts were finally at fruition, she could feel the thick shaft inside of her swell up, as the first man had, his thrusts becoming faster, more violent as his hands grasped her firm buttocks, pounding into the depths of her loving tunnel, the loud smacking sound filling the air. Her focus remained undivided as Tomoe worked her hardest on the pair in front, her arms exhausted and her mouth sore she knew her finale was at hand, and indeed it was. With a powerful thrust she could feel a hot, thick liquid filling up her insides, it gushed inside and filled her womb, the hot cum making its way to drip out, trickling down her legs as she howled with joy as the man feverously worked to empty his seed inside of her. Like magic, she could feel both of her hands opening up slightly, as she looked in awe, as the duo in front began to climax, almost in unison, the men began ejaculation, hot ropes of semen spattering her face, covering her from chin to hair, stringing across her eyes, staining her blouse, catching in her hair, and painting her lips, as the warm juice found its way into her mouth, and her tongue making an effort to catch. Her mind perverted, her eyes blank, her body brought to a new level, she was truly in ecstasy, as she shook from the constant male ejaculations, she to experienced her own climax as her white hot body melted, each sensation from the animalistic thrusts to the small breeze drove her beyond what she was capable of, her heart pounded, her clit throbbed until it her, only nonsense in the forms of orgasmic moans escaped her cum drenched lips as she finally collapsed, unable to stand any further, where she enjoyed the afterglow of her passionate orgasm. The blonde's delectate body shivered slightly, writing as it came down from her immense high as figures, wandered off more humanly from whence they came, only to slump somewhere and fall asleep, only to wake up without a single recollection of events, or a witches kiss.

It took the magi sometime to recover, eventually regaining enough motor skills to wipe the drool and semen from her chin and lips with the sleeve of her dress, smearing the sticky cum across her face, to her chagrin. She shifted her legs and took a deep gasp as the hot liquid stirred about, still flowing freely. Like a newborn, Mami took her sweet time in standing up, and looked about, not a single more remained, to her gratitude… and slight disappointment, she made way to the bridge head, her legs like jelly as she hobbled, clutching her tingling groin, to call it a night when she head a familiar voice.

"Yo! Nice going there for your first try!"

"…" Mami stood there mortified, as she turned around slowly, only to see the red headed vixen that seemed to mock her now. "N-now you talk to me… when I look like… this?" She chided, once a wonderful relationship between the two shattered the two on uneasy terms, but becoming better, however, it would seem Kyouko Sakura would still take cheap shots at her.

"I'm serious!" Kyouko peered from atop of a bridge support, looking down at the corrupted blonde. "Perhaps this is how we can start workin' again!" She said with sincerity, smiled brightly, and proceeded to wipe something off of her lips, before departing as quickly as she came. Come to think of it, there were a lot more afflicted men on that bridge, Mami hadn't taken care of them all, perhaps, she wasn't alone?

She found an alley and with the exhaustion of such an event, she transformed back into her school clothes, which luckily took the semen with it, but with great hesitation, she shut her eyes tightly, bringing the ring near her eyes as her eyes opened slowly, with prepared sorrow. However, to her overjoyed surprise, the soul gem as clear as day, the yellow shined brighter than the sun, as it shone magnificently in the dim street lights.

"Kyubey! It worked! I can't believe that it worked!" Mami hopped up and down with joy, before stopping to clutch her bottom again, the last of the semen leaking, soiling her fresh panties.

"I told you, perhaps there is something we can do with this…" the incubator stared, thinking. Mami Tomoe rather enjoyed the thought, no more fighting, no more barriers, only helping and saving others like she's always wanted, perhaps even with her fellow magical girl. Not only was this far preferred to fighting, but she rather enjoyed it. Although she would never admit it.


End file.
